As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly powerful. This increase in computing device power has led to more advanced content being available to users, such as complex video games with detailed graphics, high resolution movies, and so forth. While such advanced content is beneficial to users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that this advanced content can be very large in size (e.g., on the order of tens or hundreds of gigabytes). Transferring such large amounts of content via a network requires a significant amount of bandwidth and can take a significant amount of time (e.g., on the order of hours or days). This results in delays to users who desire to use the content in the near future, leading to user frustration with their computing devices.